gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Moonbeam
The Declasse Moonbeam is a large four-door passenger van/conversion van featured in: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories Design Between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the Moonbeam is straightforwardly modeled after a 1985—1994 Chevrolet Astro/1985—1994 GMC Safari, but it has tall taillights. Minor cosmetic changes have been made throughout its appearances, but the van has generally retained its bulky 1980s design, making it unattractive in all its appearances. Whilst the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition of the Moonbeam is based on that of GTA III, the GTA Vice City Stories rendition adopts the design of the GTA Liberty City Stories or GTA III rendition, instead of the usual GTA Vice City rendition. During development of GTA III, the van was originally known as the "Aster", a clear reference to the Chevrolet Astro name. The van is depicted in the Capital Autos website. Performance Moonbeams between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories all possess similar handling properties. Performance is poor, due to the underpowered engines, front wheel drive layouts (Moonbeams in GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories are rear wheel drive), heavy bodies, soft suspension, and high center of gravity (leading to a tendency to flip on rough terrains); as a result, the Moonbeam is generally unsuitable for high-speed driving and has little practical use aside its fundamental function as a mode of transport. The Moonbeam only holds a maximum of four occupants. GTA IV Design In GTA IV, the Moonbeam (now with a Declasse manufacturer badge) is still based on a 1985—1994 Chevrolet Astro/1985—1994 GMC Safari but the front end has been greatly altered, incorporating more realistic detailing and design cues, as well as supporting one-tone or two-tone body colors. The Moonbeam can be found in several different configurations, with optional rear-mounted continental tire and ladder, elevated aero roof (featuring a "Super Streamline" badge), roof-mounted luggage bars, a custom billet grille that covers the headlamps, and either one of two types of side scuffs. It also can be found with blanked out rear side windows. A Super Streamline badge is featured on all Moonbeams on the driver’s door, regardless of whether it has a "Super Streamline" roof or not. Performance The GTA IV rendition of the Moonbeam is powered by a 3.5L diesel V6, and features a rear wheel drive layout, however its lack of power makes this characteristic negligible; with a top speed 155 mph, the Moonbeam drives as slowly as its predecessors, and still suffers from understeer. Frustratingly, the Moonbeam fails to withstand a large amount of damage, as its large size would suggest. Variant in GTA IV.]] In GTA IV, a Moonbeam is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely black and red body. As a new Moonbeam will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Trivia *The Moonbeam in GTA Vice City, along with the game's Bobcat, is one of the earliest vehicles in the series to physically depict its name; sporting a "MOONBEAM" badge on its trunk lid. *The GTA IV rendition of the Moonbeam has the record for highest number of variations per vehicle. *Driving a Moonbeam into the TransFender in Las Venturas will cause the vehicle to spawn on top of the garage but underneath the roof, trapping the player and the vehicle. At this point the player can only escape by blowing themselves up, re-loading the game's save file, or re-loading the game itself. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Moonbeam fetching $2,200. *In GTA IV the Moonbeam is equipped with the "door ajar" bong when the driver's door is opened. *In GTA IV it is impossible to do a burnout with the Moonbeam, possibly due to the excessively heavy weight, or the highly-underpowered engine. *The Moonbeam is strangely not classified as a "people carrier" in Race Mode, but instead paired with the Speedo, Burrito and Pony in the "vans" class. This implies that there is a Moonbeam cargo van. *In the beta version of GTA IV, the moonbeam was going to have the "MOONBEAM" decal applied to it's back hatch, similar to the Vice City rendition. *In GTA Vice City the Moonbeam originally had sliding rear doors. *The Moonbeam plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** West Coast Talk Radio in GTA San Andreas. ** Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR in GTA IV. * The Moonbeam may get its name due to the real-life variant Chevrolet Astro, as they both share names with astronomical themes. This is also further proven by the beta name, the Aster. Locations GTA III *Garage 30 north of Momma's Restaurante, Saint Mark's, Portland Island *In the departments of Hepburn Heights, Portland Island *In Callahan Point, Portland Island *In the Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island *And in the Liberty Tree offices on Bedford Point, Staunton Island GTA San Andreas *Commonly seen driving around Los Santos especially Idlewood. *Parked outside The Pig Pen in East Los Santos, Los Santos. GTA IV *Commonly found in Broker, Bohan, and the west end of Alderney. *Commonly seen in Middle Park East. *Very common on Charge Island, Bohan Industrial, and Colony Island. }} de:Moonbeam es:Moonbeam fi:Moonbeam fr:Moonbeam pl:Moonbeam Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vans